


Haircut

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian has a chewing gum incident with little Emily. Hanna tries to fix his hair. It goes as well as expected.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Me and Historygeek were discussing Seb’s new shorter hair and this happened.

“I told you not to give her any! I told you a thousand times!” Hanna sighs as she gently tries to pull the wad of chewing gum out of Sebastian’s curls.

“I thought one piece wouldn’t hurt! I didn’t think she’d try putting it in my hair!” He whines as she pulls, wincing.

“Yeah well I hope you’ve learnt your lesson now. No more giving chewing gum to Emily.” Hanna replies as she gives up. “It’s stuck in there! I’m sorry, Seb. There’s only one thing for it.”

Sebastian turns around and looks at her, slightly mortified. “No. You are not cutting my hair!”

“Why not? I can do it! I’ve cut the kids hair before!” She argues, folding her arms.

“Hanna that didn’t go well and you know it!” Sebastian replies, remembering the dodgy bob cuts she had given the girls. Emily had stolen his cap and had refused to take it off of her head due to this.

Hanna sighs. “Okay fine. Keep the chewing gum in your hair. Maybe a friendly seagull will peck at it or or it might be the key to you winning the Championship.”

Sebastian glares at her and seems to think it over before huffing, “Fine. Cut it out. But don’t make my hair look a mess.”

Hanna moves around to face him and pulls him into a gentle kiss. “I promise you will still make the girls swoon after this.”

He rolls his eyes and pulls her closer, “the only girl I want to make swoon is you.” He gives her a cheeky grin.

She laughs and gently smacks his arm. “You’re such a romantic!”

He winks at her and then sighs. “Come on then. Cut it out.”

By the time Hanna is finished it doesn’t look good. The chewing gum had been stuck fast and a chunk of his curls had been taken with it, so Hanna had tried to fix it but to no avail.

“Hanna....what have you done?” Sebastian looks horrified at his hair.

“It was stuck fast! It had to be cut.” She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

“I’m going to have to get it all cut off.” Sebastian sighs. “Make my hair short.”

“I’m sorry, Seb.” Hanna says softly but he shakes his head.

“No, Liebe. I gave Em the chewing gum. It’s my fault.” He says softly, moving to pull her into another kiss. “I will just get it cut short.”

Hanna nods and still looks sad. She had liked his curls.

He gives her another kiss and a soft smile. “It’ll grow back.” He says gently and then he smirks. “And once the first race is over you can confiscate the razor again.”

Hanna laughs softly and kisses him again. “You arse!”

He winks at her. “You like my arse.”

“Go and get your hair cut!” She sighs and goes to get the dustpan and brush, hearing his laughter as he leaves the house to head to the garage.

The following week Sebastian arrives at Melbourne with a shorter haircut then usual, but only he and Hanna know the truth of why it was cut like it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
